memories2
by deathpenity17
Summary: Hermione noticed that t wasn’t James that trusted Sirius. It was Lily. Seems things ant’s what they seemed to be. vampire sirius
1. Chapter 1

**Memories 2**

**Memories 2**

**Summery: Hermione noticed that t wasn't James that trusted Sirius. It was Lily. Seems things ant's what they seemed to be.**

Hermione walked broadly through the rooms and remembered something. Had Sirius add more memories in that picture in the drawing room? She quickly ran to it and touched the screen.

The screen showed a short video of Sirius sitting on the bed/ chair. There was another one with Sirius and… Lily? Hermione taped the one with Sirius sitting on the big chair.

The room became a dime lit room that dripped with red walls and green lights on the walls. Hermione looked in front of her and saw James with load of hot ladies in dress and jeans. (Other clothing…James is a little more to the right as Sirius is going to be at the left…) The ladies were like on top of him and around him as they were kissing.

Hermione shirted uneasily and glanced to the left. Sirius was on another bed with other ladies. She watched as Sirius stopped kissing a lady and looked at what was in front of him. Hermione followed his gaze and blinked in shock that it was Lily that was walking up to him. She watched as Lily sat into Sirius's lap and began to mess with his hair. Sirius glanced at James worriedly.

"Uh…Lily…" Lily shushed him as she gently pushed him on to the bed and began kissing him.

"L- Lily! You're not drunk? A- are you?" asked Sirius as Lily as she kissed his neck.

"No…" slurred Lily. Yes she is. Sirius knew it.

She began to unbutton Sirius's shirt. Sirius looked pleadingly at James who was looking helpless at the scene.

The room began to change and Hermione noticed that she was on a dance floor that has a pole in the middle.

She suddenly looks up and sees Sirius there doing his hip- hop dances as he sang-

(Oh oh oh its fud a dud a nine)

She moves her body like a cyclone

And she makes me want to do it all night long

Going hard when they turn the spotlights on

Because she moves her body like a cyclone

Just like a cyclone

She moves her body like a cyclone

And she makes me want to do it all night long

Going hard when they turn the spotlights on

Because she moves her body like a cyclone

A mighty cyclone

I look at that double on the back a that bumper

She ain't even playing when she's shaking that rumpa

And oh you ain't know

She gets lower than a muffla

Even wit her girl friends

Show stopping with a hustler

Suddenly Sirius began raping along singing-

The way she move her body

She might see the Maserati

She wanna put it on me

Trying to show me her tsunami

She make it hard to copy

Always tight and never sloppy

And got an onturage

And her own paparazzi

Sirius jumps in raping again-

Riding through the stormy weather

You better button up if you wanna go getta

'Cause it is what it is

And everybody wanna love her

But when she pop it boy you better run for cover

She moves her body like a cyclone

And she makes me want to do it all night long

Going hard when they turn the spotlights on

Because she moves her body like a cyclone

Just like a cyclone

She moves her body like a cyclone

And she makes me want to do it all night long

Going hard when they turn the spotlights on

Because she moves her body like a cyclone

A mighty cyclone

(It's a wrap)

Sirius jumps in and sang-

When she breaks them boys of a typhoon

(It's a wrap)

Better get that fatty like a boss tycoon

(It's a wrap)

Now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon

(comes around)

Now you can Google download the iTunes

She what I'm saying

She ain't playing

And she got them heads turning

You gonna her it clack- clack

When them heals get to burning

Sirius raps and hip- hop in say-

Stiletto so fuego

She got her own label

And got us all doing the tornado

She moves her body like a cyclone

And she makes me want to do it all night long

Going hard when they turn the spotlights on

Because she moves her body like a cyclone

Just like a cyclone

She moves her body like a cyclone

And she makes me want to do it all night long

Going hard when they turn the spotlights on

Because she moves her body like a cyclone

A mighty cyclone

Out of nowhere Lupin jumps in to join the fray-

Shortie got looks

And shortie got class

Shortie got hips

And shortie got ass

Plus she hit the stage

She drop it down low like

(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)

Ah this is crazy

It's amazing

(Sirius is French kissing Lilly)

She must be the way to the ladies

(Lilly is on side of Sirius, 1 leg is hugging 1 of Sirius's legs)

She be looking like

(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)

(Lilly is gripping Sirius's hair)

Sirius wraps it all up-

She moves her body like a cyclone

And she makes me want to do it all night long

Going hard when they turn the spotlights on

Because she moves her body like a cyclone

Just like a cyclone

She moves her body like a cyclone

And she makes me want to do it all night long

Going hard when they turn the spotlights on

Because she moves her body like a cyclone

A mighty cyclone

(rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew rew)

Oh

The room cleared and Hermione noticed she was in the drawing room.

"Whoa…"

X

It was dinner time and Hermione kept glancing at Sirius who is at the front of the table. Sirius caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. Hermione quickly goes back to her food.

X

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing…" said Hermione. Sirius glares.

"You were wondering why Lilly is kissing me." Hermione looks up at him surprised.

stupid i know... just came up when i hear babybash cyclone song...


	2. should da put a review quicker

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY

Since there was No Reviews… I ALL MOST DELECTED THIS STORY! WHY? Cause no body put a review on this story. I all most did… and decided not to but a VERY CLOSE CALL… thankfully they put it on their alert stories and favs.

Thanks for those that did .

And

No thanks to those that didn't.

You have been warned.

So if ya read and don't put a review…

I will delect it and that won't make people happy … I guess….

Bye!


End file.
